


Trust

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Leah on the Offbeat - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: "you're the only one i trust to do this"





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> based on a drabble prompt i received on tumblr

Leah was not a touchy person. Well, unless she was close with the person. She really only hugged her mother, Simon, and Nick. Those were the people she felt the most comfortable around, and occasionally she would give half-assed, one-armed hugs to Morgan and Anna. And Nora was like a little sister to her, so she got the slightly more genuine hugs and playful shoulder-punches.

But other than those people, she kept her physical contact to a minimal.

And then Abby Suso came along and wormed her way right into her inner circle of special people, the people she felt comfortable around, the people she could be vulnerable with. The people she hugged. The people she let herself cry in front of, or do the snort-laugh thing that she so despised.

Abby had a way of making you feel like you’d known her since diapers after only knowing her a few days, weeks, months. Even Leah, with all her walls, couldn’t keep herself away from the wrecking ball that was Abby’s smile, her doe eyes and long lashes, her dark skin, soft curls, and her goddamn bubbly energy and perfectly kind heart.

Fuck.

One of the first things that Simon, Nick, and she had learned about Abby was that she was very touchy. She loved to hug, link pinkies, poke, and snuggle up to them. With no shame, mind you.

Although Leah never voiced her discomfort, Abby seemed to sense it and backed off, focusing her attention more closely on the boys, which actually just made Leah jealous, though at the time she had no idea why. Watching Abby sit on Nick’s lap, or play with Simon’s hair, or tickle the two of them made her stomach flip upside down. 

Just a year later though, Abby was not focused on Nick or Simon or Garret or Cam or anyone else but Leah. And, like, school and stuff too. But her affection was still prominent towards everyone; just double the amount towards Leah.

And fuck, it felt good. After years of shying away from most touch, it felt so nice to sink into someone’s arms after a long day. To hug, to kiss, to cuddle. Ugh. It was so cheesy she could puke. But it was true.

“You’re the only one I trust to do this,” Leah mumbled softly one evening, curled up beside Abby, a blanket thrown over their laps and Netflix playing softly on the TV, though that had about one percent of their attention.

“Do what?” Abby asked.

“Just…this. To cuddle with, and all this cheesy couple shit. I used to be grossed out by the idea. But you make it nice.”

Abby put a hand over her heart, a smile curling genuinely on her soft, plump lips. “Aw, Leah! That’s so gay.”

“Bi,” Leah corrected with a cheeky grin.

“My apologies. Bi,” she said, poking Leah’s side.

Leah giggled and batted her away. “If you were anyone else, I’d have kicked you in the face for trying that by now.”

“Trying to what? Tickle you?” Abby asked, raising her eyebrows as if being challenged.

“Yeah, that. Don’t push your luck though. I almost broke Simon’s nose in eighth grade.”

“Really?”

Leah nodded.

Abby tilted her head for a moment as if weighing the pros and cons of the situation. Clearly, the pro of hearing Leah laugh hysterically was worth having her nose broken, because she pounced with a hilarious mock-battle cry.

Leah didn’t break her nose, nor did she kick her in the face. Or punch, hit, elbow, etc. She just laid back and laughed, though with a good amount of squirming.

Perhaps Leah was touchy, just with the right people.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V8FT1O


End file.
